Decision
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Ella siempre buscaria estar a su lado, asi lo decidio cuando lo conocio.
**Notas: Inuyasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Esto es un obsequio para una ganadora! Disfrútalo! –w-**

 **Decisión**

Desde el día en que nació, se podría decir que su persona cargaba con algún tipo de suerte. El tiempo diría si era buena o mala.

Por lo poco que aun recuerda de sus padres, eran amables y cariñosos. Se parecía mucho a su mamá físicamente, aunque a veces hacia algunos gestos de su papá. Sus hermanos eran divertidos, siempre la hacían reír.

Su mundo en aquellos primeros años infantiles era pequeño y frágil, pero muy hermoso. Cada segundo fue invaluable; enserio lamentaba no tener una mejor memoria para resguardarlos en su totalidad.

A veces incluso sueña y se pregunta, que hubiera sido de ella si esos bandidos no hubiesen atacado su hogar aquel fatídico día? No existe respuesta a ello, pues el "hubiera" no es real.

En su memoria, aquella noche fue sellada en su mente casi con metal ardiente, siendo aun más palpable en aquellas noches similares donde la oscuridad ocultaba todo y el viento silbaba en silencio. Recuerda a su padre luchando y gritándoles que escaparan, los gritos desesperados de su madre mientras las sombras de aquellos seres horribles se abalanzaban sobre ella y a sus hermanos ocultarla, despidiéndose con una promesa que no cumplirían jamás.

 _Espéranos aquí. Regresaremos por ti. No hagas ruido._

Aun era pequeña, por lo que a pesar del miedo paralizante creyó en aquella ilusión, aun cuando desde los arbustos vio el fuego consumir su hogar, acompañado del retumbar de las risas de aquellos hombres.

Aquella vez aprendió una lección que mantendría sus ideales el resto de su vida: Lo verdaderos monstruos no son los youkai necesariamente.

Después de ello….el sonido de su voz no volvió a escapar de sus labios.

Su vida cambio radicalmente ante aquello. La gente de la aldea ya no parecía tan amable y amena como antes. A veces las señoras y ancianas le daban de comer y le permitían pescar de vez en cuando, pero no a todos les hacía gracia. Por algún motivo sin explicación, algunas personas parecían molestas con ella, tratándola de peste y carga innecesaria.

No lo entendía. Ella no había deseado esa situación tampoco, no era su culpa. Ella solo…quería seguir viviendo…

…o eso quería creer.

Estaba sola, donde vivían muchos no la querían, tenía miedo, a veces pasaba hambre y frio. No había más una cálida cama esperándola, ni deliciosa comida hecha por mamá o algunas bromas divertidas de papá o sus hermanos.

Solo estaba ella.

Y con el tiempo…aprendió a soportarlo. La cocina se volvió un pasatiempo primordial, aprendiendo lo básico para no pasar hambre y algo de tolerancia para comidas que quizás no tuvieron un sabor muy agradable. Los momentos en silencio en su improvisado "hogar" dejaron de ser tan aterradores en teoría y comenzó a no pensar demasiado en los aldeanos.

Era mejor así, no dolía demasiado; aunque no negaría que todo comenzaba a tornarse monótono y doloroso con los días….realmente casi había perdido la esperanza de un cambio para bien en su persona cuando….

….al fin lo conoció.

 _Seshoumaru-sama…_

Había sido una tarde calurosa. El sol comenzaría a esconderse en cuestión de tiempo y apenas regresaba a casa con la intención de preparar algo de arroz. Estaba caminando sola por un sendero del bosque luego de había ido a buscar algo de especias y agua cuando de la nada, una luz cegadora ilumino por completo los arboles, acompañado de un retumbar en el suelo, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba.

Todo había pasado tan rápido…ni siquiera 5 segundos.

Espero un poco, por si pasaba alguna cosa más, pero no hubo nada. Miro hacia varias direcciones y pensó sobre si ir o no a ver lo que fuera que haya causado todo aquel estruendo. Estaba un poco dudosa, pues al caer la noche usualmente se contaban por la aldea que monstruos de todo tipo salían a comer (especialmente niñas, según ellos). Sin embargo, algo dentro suyo hizo picar su curiosidad.

Si realmente era un youkai, que clase seria para provocar todo eso? Porque aun no la atacaba? Buscaba a alguien para cenar o solo…era una coincidencia?

Muchas dudas y pensamientos invadieron su mente, entre ellas diversas imágenes mentales de cómo debía verse dicho youkai, por lo que finalmente dejo de lado lo que pensaba hacer y salió rumbo hacia donde aquella luz se perdió entre los árboles. No parecía muy lejos y solo, quería mirar un poco.

Camino rápido hasta que vio algunas ramas rotas entre algunos arbustos y árboles que terminaron por guiarla hasta su objetivo. Se acerco a mirar detrás de un árbol, algo asustada y al verlo finalmente, se quedo pasmada.

Su rostro, su cabello, su piel, su vestimenta….nunca en su vida había visto a nadie igual. En algún momento de su vida había oído que los youkai de forma humana eran los más peligrosos de todos, así como también muy hermosos en su clase.

…y jamás negaría esto último.

A simple vista parecería una persona no mayor de 30 o un poco menos, aunque claro, que presumiblemente debía tener mucho más. Era hermoso, mas allá de cualquier forma que pudiese comprender. Nunca había conocido a nadie así, ni siquiera había logrado imaginarlo.

Mirando con más atención, noto que estaba inconsciente, por lo que hizo un amago por acercarse. El crujir de una indiscreta rama le demostró, con un gruñido sumamente amenazante que quizás ya haya despertado hace poco.

Se sintió intimidada, no lo negaría pero…no retrocedió. Simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo. Algo en el le llamaba la atención más que nada en el mundo. Como si el destino le indicara a quien debería seguir a partir de entonces.

Aquel ser tampoco hizo mucho para irse. Parecía herido de alguna forma, aunque casi no había sangre en el. Lucia especialmente molesto, pero no con ella (más adelante se enteraría del porque real). La observo con detalle, casi logrando que sintiera como si sus orbes la atravesaran totalmente como navajas, viendo completamente a través de su alma.

Era increíble como su sola presencia imponía, pero aun así no le parecía aterrador.

Lo que ella realmente temía de las personas no lo podía ver en aquel youkai; puede que quizás debido a ese hecho obvio: que no era humano.

Rápidamente regreso su mirada curiosa y tímida recordando que estaba herido e hizo lo único que se le pudo ocurrir: buscar algo de comer y beber.

No tardo mucho. Corrió tan rápido como sus infantiles piernas le permitían, recogiendo el agua que al principio seria para ella y algunas semillas y plantas comestibles. No era mucho pero de algo debía servir no…?

Le habían enseñado que comer era bueno cuando estabas enfermo o herido…

…lástima que aquellas enseñanzas no servirían para su "nuevo conocido".

 _No quiero. Si hay algo que me da asco, es la comida que ingieren los humanos._

Al oír su voz, una sensación de grandeza invadió la imagen que tenia del apuesto youkai. Era grave e imponente, justo la de alguien que sin duda, estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes y obtener siempre lo que deseaba. No daba espacios a objeciones o titubeos.

La sensación de inutilidad que le daba su negativa a su hospitalidad era una prueba clara de la influencia real que tenia.

Realmente se sintió mal al no complacerlo, pero al pensarlo considero que quizás por ser de razas diferentes, debía ser obvio que no comían lo mismo.

Se regaño mentalmente en lo que se levantaba de nuevo con otra idea, deseando internamente que al ser un poco más tarde, los aldeanos ya estuvieran dormidos.

Lastimosamente, la suerte no estuvo de su lado aquella noche y termino con una paliza y una acusación de "ladrona de peces". Ni siquiera fue capaz de soltar algún gemido de dolor, aunque la sensación ardiente en su cara y el sabor metálico en su boca era más que solo real.

Ella sabía que no les caía bien, sabía que incluso algunos la odiaban, pero a veces realmente se preguntaba porque, porque ella? Que le hizo? Ella no estaba robando nada…ni siquiera eran peces para ella…

Lastima…

Tampoco le gustaba recibir solo lastima de los demás, no lo deseaba ni era culpa suya aquella imagen lastimera que habían creado para sí.

Adolorida y cansada, observo los pescados que había salvado. Por esa noche ya no tuvo el valor de ir a verlo con la cara toda amoratada, por lo que decidió por esperar a la mañana siguiente. Solo esperaba verlo de nuevo en el mismo lugar.

Al día siguiente, salió a su encuentro un poco más calmada. Aun le dolían los golpes pero su ánimo se había levantado. La sola idea de ayudarlo le hacía feliz, aunque solo fuera una ilusión infantil.

Nuevamente con el pescado y otro poco de agua, fue a su encuentro. El estaba en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado, mirando hacia el cielo sin mucho interés.

A veces se preguntaba si realmente estaba pensando en algo más o simplemente era su sofisticada manera de darle a entender que no quería hablar. Quizás ambas.

No pensó demasiado en ello y nuevamente le ofreció de comer, esta vez incluso con cierta osadía de acercarse hasta casi dárselo en la boca recibiendo la misma negativa.

 _Ya te dije que no quiero!_

No tardo mucho en rendirse y suspirar. Comenzaba a considerar que quizás solo lo estaba molestando cuando…

 _Quien te hizo esto en la cara….?_

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Hacia cuanto que nadie le preguntaba sobre su estado…?

Ansiaba tanto responder, pero ningún sonido escapo de sus labios. Simplemente no podía.

El no pareció entenderlo del todo, pero tampoco lucia molesto o frustrado.

 _Descuida. No tienes porque decírmelo._

Y fue entonces cuando simplemente no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa. Hacia cuanto que no se sentía tan feliz? No lo recordaba, pero aquella cálida sensación que la invadió por completo, no era comparada con nada en el mundo…

Que mas daba si no había sido su intención, el simple hecho de que se molestara por preguntar, le había hecho el día, quizás incluso el mes.

No tardo mucho en regresarse a la aldea. Planeaba comer un poco y luego ir a verlo una vez más. No se cansaba de observarlo, sentir su compañía, aun en silencio.

Incluso cuando no te hablan, es posible disfrutar la compañía de los demás, o así lo sentía.

Nunca imagino que aquello la llevaría en un camino directo a su muerte.

No podía recordar mucho, le asustaba bastante hacerlo. A veces aun creía revivirlo en las noches oscuras o cuando a lo lejos oían a algún perro aullar. Rememoraba todo, los lobos persiguiéndola, ella luchando por escapar en el bosque, sus fauces dirigirse a su cuello….

Había tenido tanto miedo, pero extrañamente solo una cosa se remetía en su mente en aquel momento tan fatídico.

El.

Pensaba en los lobos y en el que aquel ser aun debía estar herido. Pensaba que quizás correría peligro si no le avisaba. No podía dejarlo así. Con tan solo una simple pregunta había hecho tanto por ella…

Seguramente era insignificante a sus ojos, tanto su existencia como sus acciones pero…aun así, no dejaba de desear compensárselo de alguna forma. Quería ser útil…para la única persona que se preocupo por ella….

Ese fue el último deseo que tuvo, antes de perderse en la oscuridad por primera vez.

Si alguna vez le preguntaran que se sentía morir, lo describiría como caer en un profundo lago, oscuro y frio. No sentía nada en particular, ni siquiera miedo…

Sin embargo, con ella hubo un cambio repentino. Poco antes de que pudiese abrir sus ojos de nuevo, una extrema calidez la invadió y entonces, volvió a respirar.

La sensación era algo distinta a antes. Ya no se sentía cansada o adolorida, solo…como si acabara de despertar de un largo y pesado sueño. Sus ojos se deleitaron al verlo de nuevo, tan cercano y cálido.

Su nueva vida había comenzado de una manera inesperada, pero hermosa. A partir de entonces, comenzó a seguir sus pasos, en compañía de sus nuevos amigos: Ah-Uh y el señor Jaken.

No se arrepentía de aquella decisión. Era extremadamente feliz siguiendo a su lado, sin importar lo mal que algunas personas hablen de él.

Se sentía a gusto con su amo. Era feliz siguiendo a Seshoumaru-sama a donde necesite. Y lo mejor, el siempre regresaba, sin importar cuánto tardara, su amo siempre volvía.

Aunque fuera una osadía de su parte, aunque fuese egoísta pedirle a un youkai que no la olvidara, simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Era muy importante para ella y realmente quería hacerlo feliz, ayudar en algo, aunque solo fuese una pequeñez. Incluso aun no terminaba de creer lo que Jaken le había comentado sucedió cuando su alma conoció a la muerte por segunda vez…

Por ello, decidió hacer caso a su idea de hacerla esperar una vez más en una aldea humana, años atrás. No tenía miedo de nunca volver a verlo, conocía a su amo y el siempre volvía.

Fue paciente y buena niña, como el siempre exigía. Cuido cada kimono nuevo que le obsequio en sus cortas visitas y aprendió muchas cosas. Quizás no todos los humanos eran malvados, la señora Kagome se lo demostró pero…aun así ya hacía mucho había tomado su propia decisión.

Esperaría a su amo como siempre y regresaría a su lado.

Y cuando el momento llegara, sonreiría y se acercaría sin temor alguno.

_Seshoumaru-sama!

…y entonces, lo seguiría como siempre lo había hecho.

 **Notas finales: hola! Este es un regalo especial para Lunera´s dream! Aquí tu premio por haber adivinado primero! Espero te haya gustado! Amo esta pareja!**

 **Honestamente siento que estos dos tienen una conexión especial, Rin es importante para Seshoumaru a pesar de que no lo demuestre abiertamente y para Rin, sin lugar a dudas el es quizás su persona más importante!**

 **Yo sí creo de un posible romance entre ellos, Rin puede crecer después de todo. En el sengoku la idea para comprometerse ya comenzaba muy temprano, así que con 15 para adelante no hubiese sido raro que comenzara a pasar algo (y no pueden decir nada porque técnicamente Inuyasha es MUUUUUCHO mayor que Kagome y solo no arman drama porque ella luce de 15 años -_-)**

 **En fin! Espero les haya gustado a todos! Review?**


End file.
